Commitment or Obligation
by jdcocoagirl
Summary: They got married on a whim. Say what now?


Ranma ½

Romance

A/N: This my first Ranma 1/2 story. I am asking if there any available beta Reader who can help me.

Chapter One: Getting Hitch

Cloths are strewn everywhere, an open bag haphazardly open on top of the bed clumsily under garments folded inside, still cloths keep flying from different direction, a shrill of the phone stop the act and a half naked young woman runs to answer the phone.

She hiss on the phone, "What?"

"Is that hangover I hear on your voice?" said the speaker on the other line.

"…"

"Are you still there?"

"Yea, what do you want?"

"I'm merely calling you to make sure you're still alive."

"Why?" The confuse voice asks.

"We stopped by last night you weren't home, I tried calling you but your phone was redirected to a voice mail, I left you a dozen messages yet you did not answer any of them so now I'm calling if you're still with the living."

Flash Back

A woman with dark blue hair sitting on her comfortable office talking over the phone…

"Dad I'm not getting married to no one," her tone was irritated as she wait for his reply.

"Honey your 30 years old," his voice was pleading, "you been single for far too long, you have to get mar-..."

She cuts her father's rambling while hissing, "Dad!"

"Akane dear," he starts to sob and used a pathetic voice, "you have a boyfriend ask him to marry you."

Akane's voice is full of bitterness as she replies, "I broke up with him. Dad this conversation is done."

"Honey I'm not getting any younger, I want to see you get married."

"Bye Dad," she put down the receiver without care to listen to his reply. She folds her arms over her table and rest her head, muttering "Right, as if I can just say hey, do you want to get married?"

"Excuse me?" A confuse voice answer.

"I said do you want to get ma…" she caught herself, "Oh, what?" she snaps her head to see a dark pigtail hair man, blue eyes and very well define body of her boss standing in front of her table with a confuse look and a smirk that slowly forming on his lips. Which annoyed her and at the same time want to kiss him.

She suppressed her anger and tries to steady her voice, "Sorry, ignore what I just said."

"I can not say yes we haven't gone out on a date," his voice was smug and full of confidence as he replies.

"What!" she jumps off and yell.

"Ms. Tendo," he raises his hand to appease her to calm down. "I'm here to congratulate you for closing the deal with Sourel."

"Oh that! Well thank you, Ranma, Sir," and she continues "again I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" Akane asks gently.

He smirks and says, "You can take me out for dinner now," he looks at his watch and glanced back at her, "since it's already 7pm" Ranma says complacently.

'The nerve of this guy is an unbelievable,' she replaces the thought with pleasant smile and extra sweetness, "Okay, let me just get ready and I'll meet you outside."

He sees the look she gave him. He felt chills and thought his going to be dead. When she answers her face change and different from before. He just nods his head and left to get his things as well.

Since Akane does not have her own car and can't drive to save her life. Ranma took the liberty to drive them to the nearest restaurant.

"This is a nice place," Akane say in amazement.

"Yes it is," Ranma replies with much enthusiasm.

Akane replies skeptically, "This is not going to break my bank is it?"

He just smiles and changes the topic to make her squirm, "Why did you ask me to marry you?"

"It was rhetorical," she practically yelled in anger and everyone in the room turns to her, she blush lowered her voice in a hissing manner, "it was not meant to be heard or answered," Akane says a bit defensively.

"Really now," Ranma with a feral smile keeps teasing her, "And here I am thinking I might get hitch," he ended the note with a wink and smug smile.

A blush creeps into her face when she caught the act. She hisses once again, "I said you should forget about that incident, I'm paying for your meal." Akane replies furiously.

"Chill 'kane, but if you're really serious about that offer I might just say yes," Ranma replies cheekily.

She replies sternly, "What?"

Not losing the smile and the teasing tone, "You heard me."

"Really?" A dubious Akane asks.

"Yes." His tone turn serious.

"So will you?" Akane asks sheepishly.

"Yes!" Ranma answers immediately and says, "What about now?"

This shocks Akane and numbly asks, "Now, as in marry you now?

"Yes. Why not," Ranma replies

Akane nods her head in agreement, and she hears Ranma's voice saying, "Then let's go." Ranma ends up paying for their meal and asks, "Are you sure?"

Akane nods and says, "Will you regret this?"

"No," Ranma says without batting an eyelash.

They walk across the street to a jewelry shop to buy rings while Akane is looking for her engagement ring Ranma calls his friend to do the sermon to his marriage with Akane and to make arrangements.

"Honey, have you found what you like," Ranma lays it too sweetly.

Akane is taken aback and plays along with him, "Honey, can you help me decide," she bats her eyes for effect.

He nods and they look at everything, and finally they settle for the ring they like for their engagement and wedding rings that matches her engagement ring as well. Ranma pays for it and they left the store.

At the justice hall Ranma and Akane meets Hiroshi and Ryouga to make the necessary papers that the odd couple needs, Hiroshi will marry them since he his License to hold a ceremony while Ryouga will serve as one of the witness while Hiroshi's secretary Sakura will be the other witness. After they sign the papers, Ranma kiss Akane on the cheek and says, "I have to talk to Ryouga for a moment then we'll leave for our honeymoon."

Akane nods her head.

"Ryouga, we're going to need a two weeks vacation, I'm leaving everything to your capable hands," Ranma says in one breath.

"Sure boss, enjoy your honeymoon," Ryouga teases.

"Make sure my company is going to be in one piece when I return," Ranma threatens but fails miserably.

"Go, everything will be okay." Ryouga assures him.

They said their goodbyes and left to their own destination.

In one of the most beautiful honeymoon suite is being occupied by the newly weds who just dawn on them that they really have to consummate their union, in a very untraditional way.

"So…" Akane says.

Ranma approaches her and kisses her lips then says, "Well have to make the best of it."

As Akane relax and give in to her desires and willingly submit to him, and him giving her pleasure makes it all worthwhile.

They enjoy their wedding night that started with clumsiness to a perfect fit. The following day we find them fixing themselves for lunch rush.

"Hey Ranma," Akane calls out from the bedroom and walks to the makeshift living room as Ranma walks and meets her with a kiss.

Where did you get these clothes?" Akane asks her husband indicating the clothes she's wearing.

"At the store," he replies nonchalantly.

"When?"

"While you we're in the shower."

"I didn't hear you leave the room."

"I call room service and they deliver, thought you wouldn't want to wear clothes that I ripped last night," Ranma says smugly.

She blushes really hard about the mention of their previous activity and says, "Thanks. That is so thoughtful," she walks up to him and kisses his cheeks.

"You are most welcome sweetheart."

They survey the room for one last time, before the leave and head out to have lunch.

Over lunch they realize they don't know anything about each other. Other than they work with each other and how dedicated they are about their jobs.

Akane starts a mental list of the known fact about Ranma and their situation. One, the fact that Ranma owns the Ad agency, two, he owns the whole building that he let other companies lease for space and finally she is his employee even if she's the best designer for ad campaigns and one of the best consultants as well, the fact remains that is also unprofessional to have an affair with your boss. As their conversation gets longer, Ranma asks "What time do you want to get your things so you can move in to my house?"

Akane is about to answer the question, when she realizes that she lives with her sister and she should have been home. She voices her concern, "Oh my god! I'm going to die."

"Honey are you okay?" She can hear the concern from his voice.

"I live with my sister and her family," Akane blurts it out.

"Okay, so what is the best time to show to their house?" Ranma asks tentatively.

"We better go," Akane says in a rush.

Ranma pays the bill for their lunch and head outside to wait for his car.

Akane sits on the passenger side and keep muttering to herself, this did not escape Ranma, he caught her hand that keeps tapping the dashboard and says in the most soothing voice, "We're in this together, no worries." She smiles at him and he pulls her hand and kisses it. Ranma never lets go of her hand while driving to their destination.

Akane contemplates to whether knock on the door or use her keys to get inside. Ranma watches her for a few more seconds and then puts an arm around her shoulders and pull her close to him for a hug, he gently kiss her forehead and he use his free hand to rap on the door and wait for someone to answer the door.


End file.
